


Once Upon a Time...

by InfiniteGold



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, NO genderbend, Why Did I Write This?, fairytales - Freeform, no crossdressing, please look elsewhere for that it's not in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGold/pseuds/InfiniteGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a prince who was brave, honorable and... That’s a lie. Prince Woohyun is lazy, obnoxious and to be frank, wants absolutely nothing to do with heroism of any description. Not that he has a say in the matter of a certain quest of heroism that involves saving a rather cynical "damsel" in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_yayah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kay_yayah).



> Please do not take this seriously. This is a fun fic meant to be humorous. It's fun to write and hopefully fun to read. There will be no cross-dressing, gender-bending or mpreg in this fic. If you want that, you will not find it here. 
> 
> Also, random tense change in the fic... Sorry I will edit it later. I wrote one part first and then the other part and forgot what tense I used whoopsss
> 
> Also, dedicated to kay_yayah of AFF

Woohyun of the House of Nam, prince to the Kingdom of Inspirit storms out of the main hall of his castle (well, his father's castle), huffing and puffing down the long halls until he gets to the vasts gardens where he proceeds to throw a tantrum fitting of a toddler.

"What's your deal, brother of mine?" A voice behind him asks, though it definitely didn't sound out of concern. Woohyun rolls his eyes at his younger sister before looking up at his from his place on the ground where he was kicking and flailing around in anger. Mijoo is smirking behind a thin hand, looking rather amused with the situation she caught her brother in. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, it is a wonderful day to be alive," She sings, "What ever is the matter?" With the evil smile her lips curl into Woohyun knows that she is very well aware of what he was just informed about by the High Council.

"That better be sarcasm I'm detecting Mijoo." Woohyun sneers, very much unhappy with his current predicament. He and his sister had a very love hate relationship. He'd protect her no matter what and he cared about her deeply but that didn't mean doesn't feel like pushing her off her private balcony into their alligator infested moat sometimes. She feels the same way about him.

"I'm assuming you got your quest today." She says, taking a seat next to him. He watches her dress puff up around as she sits down. She hits at it a bit to deflate it, looking rather irritated at the fabric. Woohyun assumes she just got out of one of her classes, it was mandatory to wear a formal gown to them. One of the things Mijoo (and Woohyun as well) disliked, she wore pants anytime she could. Woohyun really hated the old traditions that still stuck around today. It wasn't like it was the 1900s or anything, really they had cars and televisions for goodness sake. Why do princesses still have to go to etiquette classes in formal ball gowns. Which brought him to his predicament.... His quest.

"This is so stupid," He pouts, flicking a rock by his side over into the pond that was close by them. Mijoo sighs beside him. "Yes, but it's what has to be done. Why not just grin and bare it?" Throwing tantrums isn't going to get Woohyun out of it. Every prince received a quest on their eighteenth birthday, no one got out of it.

"It's so pointless!"

"It's tradition."

"Yunho didn't have to do it!" Mijoo looks at Woohyun like he's an idiot. "Yes he did..." Woohyun gives her a wide-eyed look. She hits him in the back of the head. "You just weren't paying attention you moron! You were too busy ransacking the kitchen to say goodbye to him when he left." Woohyun had the decency to look sheepish.

"So, what is it?" Mijoo says after a bit of silence. Woohyun fumbles around to pull something out of his pocket. He hands his sister a piece parchment. She reads over it carefully, taking in Woohyun's quest.

"You're kidding me..." Mijoo says, Woohyun raises an eyebrow in question. "This is it? Jeez Yunho got the short end of the stick, he had to slay a dragon." Woohyun jumps, "Dragons are real??" Mijoo looks exasperatedly at her brother. "Did you even listen in school?" Woohyun avoids her gaze immediately. Mijoo rolls her eyes instead of batting her brother in the back of he head like she wants to and looks back down at the paper in her hands, reading it over one more time. Save a Damsel in Distress: Awaken a Sleeping Princess from her Slumber.

"Well, I hope there isn't some beast guarding her...With you as her savior she'll probably just get eaten." Woohyun made a noise of disagreement and Mijoo merely laughed, handing the paper back to her brother.

"WOOHYUN!" A voice in the distance calls and Woohyun freezes. Their older brother Yunho is coming up to them in a jog, though he doesn't look as good natured and friendly as usually does. "Shit," Woohyun curses under his breath. Mijoo gives him a questioning look at he leans over and whispers to her, "I was suppose to meet him right after the meeting with the high council so he could help me get ready to leave..."

"And you hid from him instead," says Mijoo shrewdly, deadpanning.

Woohyun smiles innocently, "Well I guess you could say-"

"Woohyun!"

"Ah!" Woohyun looked up to see Yunho looming over him, "Big brother! Fancy seeing you here!" he puts a hand behind his head and laughs nervously.

Yunho gives him a pained look, "Woohyun…."

Woohyun stands, smiling up at him with eyes shining, "Yes, my kind, compassionate, handsome, loving and forgiving older brother?"

Yunho rolls his eyes and pushes some keys and a piece of paper into Woohyun's hands. "You can take my car, and here's the address of the princess."

Mijoo blinks, looking confused, "What?" She takes the paper Yunho had just given Woohyun out of his hands and started to look it over.

"You just have to travel far and wide but you'll be there in no time."

Woohyun pouts, kicking at the ground, "But Yunho!" Being cute and pouting usually could get him out of anything with his older brother. Yunho had a soft spot for things like that. But with the stern look Yunho was giving him, it didn't seem like this time he was getting out of anything.

"Don't ' _but Yunho'_ me! The sooner you go the sooner you can come back."

Mijoo looked between the two, "He's taking a car? And you've told him exactly where to find a princess to save?" She gestures to the piece of paper in her hands, "I thought you'd make him take a horse! Or at least walk! And 'far and wide' is the express way!"

Her brothers stare at her.

"So?" asks Woohyun.

"Well...I mean I took a plane for my quest." Yunho says. They both looked terribly confused. Mijoo growls in annoyance. "This isn't even hard! This is ridiculous, taking the highway to got save a princess? What did she just take some sleeping pills and all Woohyun has to do is splash some water on her to wake her up? What has this thing come to!" Mijoo shoves the paper back into her brother's hands and stalks away. Clearly irritated about the whole thing. Why even keep the stupid traditions if they weren't going to do it the right way (meaning the way it was done a long ass time ago). She had to wear a stupid dress to princess lessons then her stupid brother should have to ride on a stupid horse to wake up a dumb princess. Woohyun calls after her, asking where she's going. "I'm going to my room to take off this stupid dress! I hope you enjoy your little adventure Woohyun, because it's a waste of time! What's the point on going on a quest if it's already all planned out like this!" Her voice trails off into the distance as she disappeared out of the garden leaving her brothers

"What's her problem?" Yunho asks, still looking confused. Woohyun only shrugs, thinking his sister finally cracked. He's just glad he won't be around to witness it. Hopefully when he comes back everything won't be in ruins...Well, just his room and kitchen.

\--

Woohyun adjusted his sunglasses and turned up the radio as he drove down the 'far and wide'.  _Traveling by horse or walking. What was Mijoo thinking?_ He sniggered at the thought. The road signs and the countryside flashed by as he sped along, taking absolutely no notice of the speed limit. He'd been driving for a couple of hours and was pretty sure that the exit he wanted would come up fairly soon. Sure enough, a few minutes later a sign labeled with the name of the exit he wanted appeared, and he left the freeway.

He glanced at the paper his brother had given him, and then proceeded to follow it's directions to the address he was looking for. He eventually pulled up outside a large castle situated on top of a hill by a rather vast lake.

 _Now all I have to do is save this chick and I can be on my way_ , he thought to himself as he left his car and went to the door.  _In and out, no nonsense. That's the way to do this._

Pulling out the paper in his hand, Woohyun stared at it for a moment and then knocked on the door. After a while it opened, revealing a pale boy with bright red hair and narrow fox like eyes. The said eyes flickered over him and a look of distaste flitted across the boy's face as he leaned casually against the door frame, "Let me guess," said the boy before Woohyun could speak, "You're a prince and-slash-or warrior who's come to save the  _princess_."

Woohyun brows furrowed a bit but he smiled anyway, "Yeah, is this the right address?" He glanced down at his piece of paper, "The abhorrently large castle, on top of the hill, beside the lake, behind the forest?"

"Well…." said the boy slowly, "This is an abhorrently large castle. On top of a hill. Beside a lake. Behind a forest."

"Oh good! I'm Woohyun by the way," he paused and looked the guy up and down, "I don't have to save her from you do I?"

The boy gave him a weary look, "No."

"And you are?"

"Sunggyu."

"Are you her brother?"

" **No**."

"Her guardian?"

" _No_."

"Her uncle?"

" _ **No**_."

"Her boyfriend?"

"No!"

Woohyun looked puzzled, as he was running out of things this guy could be. "Her father?" He tried but felt a little stupid after asking. Sunggyu scowled, "I'm only a little older than you!"

"Then who are you!" Sunggyu wore an expression that looked like he really didn't want to say.

"Fine!" snapped Woohyun, well past being fed up, "Can you go and get her?" he paused and then added as an afterthought, "Please?"

"There's no need."

"What? Look, just stop playing around so I can get out of here already. Go and get her."

Sunggyu sighed, "There's no need to get her, because she's already here."

Woohyun looked around, "Huh? Where?"

"I'm the princess."

Woohyun blinked, and stared open mouthed, "What! You're the princess." The glaring Sunggyu nodded curtly, "Apparently my parents had a sense of humor."

 _And so does Yunho apparently,_ thought Woohyun as he tried valiantly not to snigger, and failed miserably. "B-but you're a boy!" he paused and gave Sunggyu an appraising look, "Aren't you?" He noted that Sunggyu, even with broad shoulders was particularly thin and a little curvy for a boy.  _Pretty too_ , his mind added making himself blush.

Sunggyu's glare darkened, "Yes," he said primly, a tone indicating to Woohyun that not only was he a boy, but he was a boy with fists and wasn't afraid to use them.

"Are yo-" Sunggyu cut him off, already knowing what he was going to ask, "No, I'm not cursed." Woohyun snorted, "You're a male princess. I'd call that cursed." The Sunggyu sighed and from his expression, it was clear that he'd heard all of this before. Woohyun's expression sags a bit, everything fully hitting him. Wasn't his mission to wake a sleeping princess? "But you aren't even asleep... You're supposed to be asleep and I'm supposed to wake you." Woohyun sounds a bit lost as he explains this.

"Yes, I know. I got the e-mail. Well, I'm definitely not Aurora and I'm obviously very awake so... I guess you can leave now!" He goes to shut the door in Woohyun's face.

"No!" Woohyun cut him off, sticking his foot in the door blocking it, "I need to save you!"

"Save me from what? The only problem I have, apart from an annoying young man on my doorstep, is my title. And nothing can save me from that."

Woohyun glared at him, "I don't care, I've traveled far and wide to get here! I'm technically supposed to wake up some girl but I'm not going back without at least saving a princess in distress!" Because he was pretty sure he would just be sent right back or given a new mission that might include dragons and Woohyun wasn't up for that.

Sunggyu stared at him pointedly, "Far and wide? You mean, the interstate? It doesn't go very far. It couldn't have taken you more than a few hours to get here." He stared past Woohyun to look at the car parked in the background, "And it appears as though the only traveling you've done yourself is walk up to the door."

Woohyun looked sheepish for a moment, "Yeah well….Can you help me? Please?" he put on his puppy dog eyes. Sunggyu sighed and turned into the castle, "Fine. But only because the world shouldn't be subjected to such an ugly facial expression." Woohyun grinned triumphantly and followed Sunggyu inside. His grin faded as Sunggyu added, "And take off your sunglasses, they make you look egotistical."

Woohyun quickly took them off (though he wasn't sure why, normally if someone said something like that he would leave them on out of spite) and glanced around, "Nice place you got here, Princess."

"Sunggyu's fine," growled the redhead as he led him through the atrium. Woohyun smiled at him, finding his sensitivity on the subject of his title cute, but then stopped himself when he reminded himself that he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, "Okay Sunggyu." They walked down a hallway and into what appeared to be a sitting room.

"Right," said Sunggyu, sounding businesslike, "I'd offer you a seat, but I'm sure you'd rather get this all over so you can go home." Woohyun nodded affirmation.

"I suppose this is your first time," said Sunggyu, sounding bored. Woohyun hesitated, as if he could be thought less of through this admission, but isn't it normally people's first times? Princes don't go around saving princesses on a daily basis after their first mission. Yunho doesn't and Woohyun was planning on following that example "…Yeah."

Sunggyu nodded, "Well basically, I need to be in danger, and then you can come in brandishing your sword- you have a sword don't you?"

"Uh, no….." For whatever reason Woohyun didn't think to bring one. What if Mijoo was correct and he had to end up fighting a beast. How did he even expect to win against anything without a weapon.

"Don't worry, you can borrow one of mine- where was I? Oh yeah….. brandishing your sword, striking a heroic pose, you say something corny, save me, then in my state of complete and utter delirious awe of your amazing heroism, I kiss you to show my gratitude, and then we live happily ever after."

Woohyun couldn't help it, he blushed... Hard. "You k-kis-" Sunggyu cut him off, "On the cheek," he said acidly, giving him a warning glare. Woohyun coughed, "O-oh…..of course." Sunggyu growled, "Watch it. The last person who got certain ideas and let their hands wander, I had turned into a turtle that I gave to my friend Yesung. Trust me, you don't want to be his pet."

Woohyun smiled meekly, "No funny stuff. Got it. You're frigid. End of story." Sunggyu glared at him darkly, "Excuse me?" Woohyun smiled innocently, "Nothing! So what can I save you from?"

Sunggyu paused and thought for a while. "I've got it…" he said finally and then walks over to a wall and picks up a sword that was being displayed there. He gestured, and Woohyun went over to him and took it. "Be careful with it," he warned, "It's pretty valuable and a family heirloom... I think." He handed Woohyun a sheath to go with it, the prince nodded before clipping the sheath to his belt, he holds the sword and takes an offensive stance. Sunggyu looked at him slightly surprised, "Your stance is really good." Woohyun looked down at his hands and feet. Swordsmanship was of course taught at Prince classes but they weren't anything like the ones taught at Knight classes. But Woohyun learned extra skills and technique from Yunho who learned it from his best friend Junsu who was, now, a high ranking officer in the royal guard.

Woohyun smirked at him, "I've been training since I was a kid, my brother taught me some special skills." Sunggyu gave him a small, (and what Woohyun realized had to be) rare smile and looked a little bit impressed. Woohyun couldn't deny that he felt a bit proud of that. As the prince mentally preened, Sunggyu moved to another door and waited for Woohyun to follow him. When he noticed Woohyun quickly stumbled up to the redhead. Sunggyu put his hand on the handle, "Okay. I'll go in there, shut the door, and call for help. That's when you barge in there and do your thing. Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't break the door down, I know it's more dramatic, but I'd really rather not to have to fix it again."

"Just how many people have rescued you?" asked Woohyun. Sunggyu smiled and patted him on the cheek, "More than you need to know about," and with that he disappeared into the room, shutting the door behind him. Woohyun scowled at the door, somehow disturbed by the fact that he wasn't Sunggyu's first hero. There was a couple of minutes silence before finally there was a spectacularly unenthusiastic, "Oh help. Save me someone," from behind the door.

Woohyun took a deep breath, with sword raised in a suitably heroic manner barged through the door and.... "Uh…." Sunggyu stopped pretending to be terrified and glared at him, "It was the best I could do on such short notice." Woohyun looked exasperated, "It's a spider."

"It's not  _just_ a spider," said Sunggyu haughtily, "It's a spider who is threatening a princess and it must be vanquished." Woohyun eyed the spider, sword held limply at his side, "Got any cans of bug spray lying around?"

Sunggyu sighed, "Just step on it okay?" Woohyun wondered why it wasn't moving from it's curled up state. He bent down and inspected it, "Uhhh…Sunggyu? I think it's already dead."

Sunggyu deadpanned, "Oh look! It died of fright when it saw you! You're my hero!"

Woohyun blinked, "Sunggyu? I really think it was already de-"

"Oh  **look**. It  _ **died**_ of fright when it saw you. You're my  _hero_ ," repeated Sunggyu in a meaningful tone of voice, gritting his teeth. "But-" Woohyun then seemed to catch on, "Oh…..Any time princess. It was my pleasure." Sunggyu smiled at him. It was false and extremely strained, "I'm so grateful," he stepped forwards over the spider.

Woohyun blushed and stepped backwards as he realized Sunggyu's intentions, "Really, it's not necessary-"

"Actually, I'm afraid it is," Sunggyu said, "It's how you 'officially complete your quest'. Trust me I've tried to get out of it before, you just can't." And then he leaned forward, Woohyun wasn't too sure why he was getting so flustered, he'd been kissed on the cheek by princess loads of times before, it was part of the job of a prince.  _But Sunggyu's a boy_ , his mind supplied,  _He's cute and you like him….._ Woohyun roughly squashed the thought and re-focused on his current situation. Sunggyu's lips gently grazed over his cheek, before he pulled back, looking decidedly flushed. Woohyun noticed and stared accusingly at him, "I thought you said you'd been saved loads of times! Why are you embarrassed?"

Sunggyu scowled and headed to the door, "I am not embarrassed!" he replied gruffly, though Woohyun could plainly see that he had turned an interestingly pretty shade of pink. "Now hurry up and I'll get you a receipt." Woohyun blinked and followed him, "Receipt?" Sunggyu sighed as they quickly headed back to the sitting room, "It's just proof that you rescued me. You know, so that you can say to people you did and have documentation to back it up."

"Oh…"

"I just have to get the person who looks after the receipt book," Sunggyu turned away from him and knocked on the door they had come to a stop at. The door swung open and a boy with blonde hair and a rather large mouth jumped out at them. Woohyun can't deny that he let out a rather girlie scream. Sunggyu looked at him in amusement, which was a nice change from the scowls he was receiving from the other earlier.

"HELLO!!" The blonde pretty much yelled at Woohyun. He took the prince's hand a shook it violently. "I'm Dongwoo of the House of Jang, spell casting level one! It's very nice to meet you mister sir!" The light haired boy named Dongwoo sang happily, smiling big. Spell casting level? Only fairy godparents could use magic.... Woohyun's eyebrows furrowed. It was only getting weirder. He assumed that this was the person that turned the handsy guy into a turtle.

"What are you his Fairy Godmother?" Woohyun asked, this kid's smile was too bright and happy. It was like sunshine and he didn't want to put his sunglasses back on because Sunggyu didn't like them.

"We prefer the term Fairy GodPERSON." Woohyun stares for a bit and looks like he couldn't care less, Dongwoo puffs his cheeks out in annoyance but his mood did a complete turn in a matter of seconds when he instantly brightens and asked excitedly, "Do you need me to do something?" He looked at Woohyun and grinned evilly, "I've been practicing on my rabbit spell lately!" He pulled a frog out of his pocket, it had several pairs of rabbit ears.

"I'm getting there!" Sunggyu looked a little overwhelmed, "N-no, Dongwoo. I just need the receipt book." Dongwoo looked crestfallen, "Oh…" But his exuberant demeanor returned quickly, "Okay then!" He searched in his pockets, and Woohyun rose an eyebrow at the variety of strange noises that emanated from them as he did so.

Sunggyu appeared to notice, "You wouldn't believe the things he keeps on his person." Woohyun looked at Dongwoo nervously as he handed the little book to Sunggyu. Sunggyu wrote something in it, tore out a page, and handed it to Woohyun, "Here you are. And I have to say, that was probably one the best rescues I've ever had. You didn't even say the line."

Woohyun blinked, "The line?" Dongwoo grinned and cleared his throat theatrically, "Oh I shall protect your honor my darling maiden! I will save you!" he grabbed Sunggyu's hand and kissed it in mock adoration. Sunggyu's left eye twitched.

Dongwoo stood up smiling cheekily, "And that, is the line." Woohyun wore the expression of someone who wanted to laugh madly and sneer at the same time. And he had the distinct feeling that he didn't want to know what happened to those who said it for real to the currently glowering Sunggyu. "Well, I'll ahh…..just be going now."

Dongwoo pouted, looking between Sunggyu and Woohyun, "Oh! So soon?"

Woohyun nodded, "Yeah, you know how it is, I've got to get home." Sunggyu nodded and started heading to the front door, expecting Woohyun to follow him. Woohyun did and Dongwoo walked beside him.

"So what's your name?"

"Woohyun." Dongwoo beamed at him, "Woohyun, I like that name! And Sunggyu let you rescue him?"

"Well I have a receipt."

Dongwoo laughed brightly, "Oh, yeah! Sorry!" Woohyun smiled at him, not being able to help liking the blonde fairy godperson. Dongwoo grinned at him, "And he didn't even want me to turn you into anything or try to kill you. Not many people can say that!" he paused, "Actually, I think you're the only one who can say that! I think he likes you."

Woohyun looked at him disbelievingly, "And what makes you think that?"

"Well…..as I said, he didn't have me do something to you and he didn't hurt you. He didn't kick you out, he helped you! The last person who managed to rescue him had to tie him up to do it!"

"I see….."

"And I see he let you keep his sword!" Woohyun stared down at the sword he had sheathed awhile ago but had forgotten to return it. "He probably just forgot to ask for it back." Dongwoo shook his head, "Sunggyu doesn't forget. He's letting you keep it."

Woohyun blinked confused. Dongwoo smiled at him, "It would be nice to see Sunggyu happy for once, he's really a gentle soul underneath…" The two of them looked at Sunggyu stalking down the hallway up ahead. "…Rather far, farrrr down underneath."

Woohyun made a face, "Uh-huh." Dongwoo grinned, "You know, I think you may even be The One, if only you stayed around for a little while…."

Woohyun blinked. "The one?"

Dongwoo grinned, "You know, The One!" Woohyun suddenly remembered something Mijoo had told him about once after one of her classes that she actually seemed excited about, "You don't mean…"

Dongwoo nodded, "His one true love!"

Woohyun laughed, "Oh man, you believe in that!"

Dongwoo pouted, "You don't?" Woohyun shook his head smiling, "Sorry to disappoint you Dongwoo, but no." They reached Sunggyu and the front door before Dongwoo could say anything else.

"It was very nice meeting you," said Sunggyu politely.

"Oh, uh, you too…" Woohyun and Sunggyu looked at each other for a while, before Woohyun finally turned and walked out the door.

He paused and turned around with a small wave, "Bye…"

Sunggyu gave him an equally small smile, "Bye."

"Bye," said Dongwoo, still looking disappointed by what Woohyun had said. Woohyun left and Sunggyu disappeared into the depths of the castle.

Dongwoo sighed sadly as the door swung shut and he leaned against it, "And they lived happily ever after…"

 

 

 

 


End file.
